HARRY POTTER Y LAS LOCURAS DEL INCIENSO
by Padme Relena
Summary: Toda una botana, jajaja me he reido un buen, un crossover marcianisimo.
1. EL MUNDO ES UN LUGAR EXTRAÑO

CAPITULO I  
  
EL MUNDO ES UNLUGAR EXTRAÃ'O  
  
CUARTELES DEL FBI, WASHINGTON  
  
9:30 A. M  
  
Ally McBeal es un expediente secreto X y su extraÃ±o caso incita a Mulder a viajar a Boston donde al llegar al lugar de los hechos es invitado a participar en un extraÃ±o ritual que se lleva a cabo en el baÃ±o unisex de las oficinas de abogados, donde cosas realmente extraÃ±as pasan, tal serÃ­a el caso de una misteriosa sillita vibratoria supuestamente utilizada para masajes corporales.  
  
En la bÃºsqueda incansable de su compaÃ±ero la agente Scully llega al bufete de abogados, al llegar ahÃ­, descubre las maravillosas cualidades de la sillita vibratoria y decide llevÃ¡rsela a las oficinas del FBI como evidencia del caso.  
  
DespuÃ©s Mulder cree que Scully influenciada por una secta satÃ¡nica que trabaja bajo el nombre de Fish&Cage, despuÃ©s de mucho relajo Mulder y Scully junto a los locos abogados se ponen al bailar en el baÃ±o unisex al compÃ¡s de Barry White, despuÃ©s son invitados a cantar en el famosÃ­simo bar karaoke (si, ese en el que siempre terminan todos los abogados) en el que despuÃ©s de mucho relajo desenfrenado se lleva a cabo una redada dirigida por Skinner y Dogget quienes al encontrar a Mulder y a Scully les confiesan que los han estado buscando desesperadamente y los creyeron raptados por los hombrecillos verdes.  
  
DespuÃ©s de muchas explicaciones deciden llevarse a Jonh a Washington para interrogarlo porque lo confunden con un hombrecillo verde, despuÃ©s de un intento de escape por parte de Jonh se arma un gran alboroto y todos regresan a Boston y todos se reÃºnen y se ponen a cantar y a bailar, claro ni sin antes unirse a la comunidad del anillo.  
  
DespuÃ©s llegan los hombres de negro y revelan la verdadera identidad de Richard, diciendo que el comportamiento tan pervertido que tiene es debido a un hombrecito que maneja el robot y esta haciendo estudios sobre nuestra vida reproductiva, despuÃ©s se sacan del bolsillo unos lentes oscuros y lo Ãºnico que recuerdan es haber sido daÃ±ado por un flash extremadamente raro, despuÃ©s todo vuelve a la normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que la comunidad no sabe como regresar a la tierra media, y entonces para ocultarse un tiempo, Jonh ya libre de Dogget, les ofrece su guarida en el baÃ±o unisex, despuÃ©s Dogget llega al bufete persiguiendo a Jonh y despuÃ©s Elaine le hace propuestas indecorosas a lo que Dogget responde convirtiÃ©ndose en un charco de mercurio lÃ­quido; Ling observa la situaciÃ³n y persigue a Dogget porque resulta que Ã©l fue uno de sus amantes y quiere vengarse porque la abandonÃ³, entonces deja atras su disfraz de humana y se descubre como alien; cuando abre la boca para comerse a Dogget a Jonh, salen un alien mÃ¡s pequeÃ±ito y se pone a cantar, y entonces todos los de la comunidad del anillo la confunden con Voldemort y van tras ella y Gimli trata de comÃ©rsela, pero Harry sale en su defensa porque no le importa que sea un alien y se ha enamorado de ella, pero Hermione aparece detrÃ¡s de Ã©l y lo quiere hacer entrar en razÃ³n plantÃ¡ndole un enorme y apasionado beso, asÃ­ Harry cambia de idea.  
  
Entonces aparece Snape y dice:  
  
-100 puntos menos para Fish&Cage!!!!  
  
Pero detrÃ¡s de Ã©l esta el fantasma del difunto Billy y lo golpea con un martillo gigante, pero momentos despuÃ©s aparece Ginny quien quiere golpear a Hermione por haber besado a Harry, pero Ling- alien se la quiere comer, entonces Ginny digievoluciona a:  
  
Ginnytontametalelamon!!!!!, y en ese momento aparecen Mulder y Scully detrÃ¡s de ella, y Mulder se pone a gritar:  
  
- Â¡LO SABIA LO SABIA, LA VERDAD ESTA EN BOSTON!  
  
pero Harry decide convertirlo en un zorro, que muere a manos de Scully porque querÃ­a una piel de zorrito para un abrigo; por otra parte una gran batalla se desarrolla entre Ling- Alien y Ginny, por al fin Ling alien se la come y despuÃ©s la escupe por su mal sabor.  
  
En ese preciso momento pero en otra parte del Bufete se encuentra Dogget regenerÃ¡ndose y tomando forma lo cual aprovecha Voldemort que lo espiaba desde una maceta y se fusiona con Ã©l, entonces cuando llega Dogget y todos lo ven con su nueva forma Ling- alien se aferra a Dogget para comÃ©rselo, pero por el otro lado esta Snape tratando de besar a Voldemort, entonces en medio de todo el relajo que se ocasiona aparece Legolas cantando sensualmente como Barry White; Scully se lanza a sus brazos y todas las chicas quieren hacerle cosas indecorosas al pobrecito; entre la multitud de chicas se encuentra Hermione a quien se le aparece Ron enfrente haciendo Striptease, pero lo empuja Malfoy que le quiere hacer competencia, pero Hermione no les hace caso y Harry lanza una hechizo a Ron el cual termina reducido a pikachu, en ese instante aparece Ash buscando a pikachu, toma a Ron y lo pone en una batalla en contra Ling- Alien, entonces comienza una gran lucha donde parece que va ganando pikachu hasta que Ling- alien usa el Kame- hame- ha borrÃ¡ndolo del mapa.  
  
Entonces Harry le confiesa su amor a Hermione quien lo acepta, deciden escaparse para consumar su amor pero en el trayecto son raptados por Krycek, que le dice a Harry que no fue Voldemort quien matÃ³ a sus padres, sino que fue Ã©l y que esta harto de que le roben el crÃ©dito en todos los asesinatos.  
  
Por otra parte Goku llega a la firma a demandar a Ling- Alien por utilizar su tÃ©cnica.  
  
Richard es abogado de Ling- alien y a Goku lo representa Gandalf, que se acaba de graduar de la escuela de leyes, porque se canso de una miserable y mal remunerada vida de mago y la juez es nada mÃ¡s y nada menos que:  
  
XENA.  
  
  
  
Eh aquÃ­ lo que sucediÃ³ con el resto de la comunidad del anillo:  
  
Legolas encontrÃ³ un trabajo en un antro de mala muerte como cantante y el resto de la comunidad es su coro, pero un busca talentos los descubre y los lleva a la fama, pero ante el acaparamiento de las pantallas por parte de Legolas surgen conflictos en la banda y Aragorn lo mata y toma su puesto introduciendo asÃ­ el lado femenino a su banda (Arwed y Galadriel); Galadriel es demandada por fanÃ¡ticos de la banda que la acusan de introducirse en sus mentes y forzarlos a comprar miles y miles de sus discos, aparte de usar los mensajes subliminales.  
  
Para ese momento Frodo, Sam, Pipin y Merry se separan de la banda para formar los que ahora se llamarÃ­a...back street hobbits  
  
Por otro lado Boromir entra a la banda de Aragorn, pero este es acechado constantemente por el fantasma de Legolas quien lo condena por sustituirlo y le jala las patas todas las noches (cosa que no parece molestar a Boromir...*_* jaja que feo) 


	2. SAILOR HERMIONE

CAPITULO II  
  
SAILOR HERMIONE  
  
----------------------Mientras tanto, en una bodega lejana------------------ -------  
  
Harry y Hermione son atados por Krycek en una silla, mientras un hombre en la oscuridad de la habitación, enciende un cigarrillo, al hacerlo se revela un hombre de gafas de medialuna y nariz ganchuda.  
  
Krycek está afilando los cuchillos para matarlos, pero, en ese instante llega Malfoy al rescate que solo salva a Hermione, entonces él le dice que se casaran y ella será suya por siempre, en ese momento Hermione salta y hay un movimiento estilo Matrix y tira chico patadon a Krycek y a Draco.  
  
Harry sigue amarrado a la silla, mientras Dumbledor- cáncer saca un sable láser le dice a Hermione:  
  
-Yo soy tu verdadero padre!  
  
Hermione para contraatacarlo saca un broche mágico y grita:  
  
-Por el poder de la Piedra Filosofal!, Transmuta.... ah!... no!!! Transformación!!!  
  
Empieza una extraña musiquita, y Hermione cambia su conservadora túnica por un sexy traje de marinerita.  
  
Harry tiene una hemorragia nasal. (jajaja ^_^)  
  
Mientras tanto en el "Salón de la Justicia"(o sea el juzgado)  
  
Este resulta ser una versión moderna del torneo de las artes marciales, donde Xena, (que es la juez) es el arbitro.  
  
En una batalla feroz entre Goku y Ling- alien decidirán los derechos de autor del kame- hame- ha. Goku entra en la plataforma y es ovacionado por la multitud seguido por Ling- alien. Sus abogados son sus entrenadores.  
  
Reservados para el espectáculo de medio tiempo están los back street hobbits.  
  
Da inicio la pelea, y los comentaristas son, Dogget, Scully Mulder.  
  
Dogget: oye, que no estabas muerto???  
  
Mulder: sip, pero Scully junto las esferas del dragón y Shen Long me revivió. 


	3. THE E! TRUTH HOLLIWOOD STORY

CAPITULO III  
  
THE E! TRUTH HOLLIWOOD STORY  
  
Regresando a la bodega de Krycek.  
  
Se abre un portal interdimiensional y de el salé Eriol Hiragisawa que se presenta como el hermano gemelo perdido de Harry, acompañado claro de Sakura, Li, y Tomoyo( siempre de colada).  
  
Eriol les dice que le llego una carta de Hogwarts al igual que a Sakura y a Syaoran( y quien sabe como le hizo pero a Tomoyo también le mandaron una), al mismo tiempo que llegaron ellos, Krycek y Dumbledor- cáncer son transportados a la ciudad de Tomoeda donde son acosados sexualmente por Touya y Yukito para "cambiarlos de bando".  
  
En la bodega Sakura por fin nota a Harry y lo desata y Harry le dice:  
  
- Gracias!!! ^_^  
  
Con esa encantadora mirada que tiene, entonces Sakura se sonroja y se siente atraída hacia el joven hechicero.  
  
Syaoran nota esto y la abraza amenazadoramente, marcando su territorio.  
  
HARRY: Sí tú eres mi hermano gemelo??? Porque no tienes una cicatriz? Dónde estabas???  
  
ERIOL: déjame contarte la historia completa.  
  
Todos se sientan en el piso (incluyendo a Malfoy que acaba de despertar)y Eriol comienza a decir:  
  
-Todo comenzó cuando los extraterrestres vinieron a la tierra y me secuestraron. . .  
  
Todos lo miran extrañamente por la rareza de su historia.  
  
SYAORAN: Eriol. . . ¿te comiste a Yamasaki?  
  
ERIOL: Eh. . . no . . esa era otra historia. Bueno todo comenzó cuando papá noto que yo tenia los ojos azules, y es que nuestra madre tuvo una aventura con el lechero Clow, quien en realidad era una hechicero que vivía bajo una falsa identidad en el establo de las afueras de la ciudad, fue cuando papá se topó con una estilista que tenia un cascabelote, su nombre era: Kaho Mitsuki; ella me adopto y me enseño las artes mágicas: pociones, hechizos, conjuros, permanentes, uñas acrílicas y rayitos para el cabello, etc.  
  
Tiempo después me corrió de la casa y me envió a Japón y el resto es historia  
  
HARRY: Eso no explica la cicatriz!!!  
  
ERIOL: Ah. . . Eso, Krycek era un asesino a sueldo pagado por Clow para que le llevara a su vástago, o séase yo.  
  
TODOS: Nooo. . .  
  
ERIOL: Sí  
  
TODOS: Nooo. . .  
  
ERIOL: Sí  
  
TODOS: Nooo. . .  
  
ERIOL: Sí  
  
Así continúan durante 15 o 20 minutos hasta que por fin Eriol continúa con la historia.  
  
ERIOL: Krycek no sabía que ya había sido adoptado por Kaho, entonces se llevo a Harry y cuando intento alimentarte ocurrió un hecho importante: te tiró cuando te puso en la silla, de ahí la cicatriz, caíste en el azulejo roto o el molde de galletas, no estoy muy seguro.  
  
HARRY: Pero. . .pero. . . y la luz verde que recuerdo?  
  
ERIOL: Ah! Eso, era la luz de la alarma de incendio, Krycek no sabia usar la estufa mágica y la casa se le quemo, el pobre huyo despavorido y te dejo en la cochera, ahí fue donde Hagrid te encontró.  
  
HERMIONE: y tu como sabes todo eso, si cuando sucedió eras tan solo un bebé???  
  
ERIOL: Lo que pasa es que me hice amigo de Mulder y me contó de la conspiración del gobierno muggle y del misterio de magia para ocultar la verdad acerca de los aliens y nuestro origen.  
  
TODOS: Ohhhh!!!!!!  
  
Continuara. . .  
  
  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
Director. . . Mulder ?  
  
  
  
Se pondrá cada vez mejor.  
  
Porfa, dejen Review. Gracias Dani por el review, jejeje 


	4. DIRECTOR. . . MULDER?

CAPITULO IV  
  
DIRECTOR. . . MULDER ?  
  
De regreso al salón de la justicia  
  
Ling- alien va ganando la pelea entonces Goku se transforma en súper saiyan 4 y utiliza una súper Genki-dama para derrotarla, causando una explosión de gran magnitud; la genki – dama destruye, todo en un radio de. . . 30 cm, por suerte -para él-, ling estaba dentro de este perímetro muriendo instantáneamente.  
  
Hambriento Goku se come a la multitud y como no queda satisfecho, intenta comerse a Mulder, Scully, Dogget y a los Back street hobbits que estaban en el baño; ellos huyen hacia la bodega donde Harry y compañía estaban revelando escandalosos secretos.  
  
Milk llega buscando a su marido, por que ya se canso de su vida solitaria y se lo lleva jalando de la oreja, salvando así la vida de todos,  
  
Ya todos reunidos en la bodega, deciden ir juntos a Hogwarts, donde los hobbits son obligados a trabajar en las cocinas del castillo para mantener su estancia; Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Harry y Hermione están en Griffindor, Scully sustituye a la recién despedida Sra. Pomfrey que ya no quiso ser la amante de Dumbledor-cáncer y Dogget ahora es maestro de Alquimia y Gandalf es el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras ganándose así el odio de Snape, y por último debido a la reciente perdida de nuestro "amado" director el nuevo director es . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mulder.  
  
En la apertura del gran banquete el director Mulder, se dispone a decir unas palabras:  
  
-Mis queridos alumnos, ahora que yo estoy a cargo de la escuela, les daré a conocer los placeres del mundo muggle (jajajaja sonrisa libidinosa) de mi selecta colección de videos les mostraré los maratones de películas XXX del canal Fox.  
  
Todos los profesores lo miran extrañados y los alumnos se emocionan.  
  
NEVILLE: Eso!!!! Viva el nuevo director!!!!  
  
ANGELINA, HERMIONE Y GINNY: Hey!!! Y nosotras que?!?!  
  
DR. M.: No se preocupen, les puedo conseguir el canal playgirl.  
  
GINNY: Y sale Harry ?! ?!  
  
La cabeza de Harry cae sobre la sopa  
  
DR. M.:Todo para mis alumnos.  
  
GINNY: (Bien!  
  
En ese momento aparece Ron, en el comedor vestido como caballero del zodiaco, se sube a la mesa de Griffindor y grita:  
  
-Tu no necesitas un canal playgirl Hermione!!!!  
  
Y comienza a bailar muy sexy y a desprenderse de su armadura  
  
HERMIONE: yiac!!!!  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall se levanta estrepitosamente y dice:  
  
-50 puntos menos para Griffindor  
  
SCULLY: Mulder!!!! Esta es una escuela, no las oficinas del FBI, tienes que dejar de organizar orgías!!!. . . además no tenemos presupuesto para equipos de video, ni tampoco instalaciones de electricidad.  
  
DR.M.:((((decepcionado)Oh! Esta bien Scully.  
  
SNAPE: Significa que no habrá playgirl?!?!?!  
  
MCGONAGALL: Serverus, querrás decir, play boy???  
  
SNAPE: eh. . . si, eso (lo dice no muy convencido)  
  
DR.M: No, desgraciadamente, no.  
  
TODOS: ( Ahhh! (con tristeza)  
  
DR.M.: Entre otras cosas las aviso que la nueva enfermera Scully, ha entregado a los hobbits un nuevo menú bajo en calorías, ¡ 0% grasa! Y completamente nutritivo ¡ disfrútenlo!  
  
Aparecen sobre las mesas toneladas, de pan integral, polen de abeja, yogurt natural Light, licuados de alfalfa, verduras cocidas, soya, agua de apio y aderezos Light.  
  
ALUMNOS: ¡Yiac! ¿qué es eso?  
  
MALFOY: ¡Me niego a comer esta comida muggle!  
  
SCULLY: ¡Pues te sientas y te lo comes!  
  
Como nadie toca la comida, Scully Se enoja y dice:  
  
-¡Al diablo con el menú saludable!  
  
Sale del comedor muy indignada, al instante aparece comida más apetecible y todos alaban al director Mulder.  
  
DR.M.: ( ¿No soy un amor?  
  
  
  
Continuara. . .  
  
Gracias chicos por sus reviews 


	5. UNA SEMANA DE CLASES

CAPITULO V  
  
UNA SEMANA DE CLASES  
  
Los días transcurren relativamente "normales" y como primera clase nuestros amigos se disponen a tomar Alquimia con el Profesor Dogget.  
  
(chicas con corazones en los ojos babean al ver entrar al profesor)  
  
DOGGET: Buenos días mi queridos alumnos, yo soy el profesor Dogget. En realidad yo era un agente del FBI  
  
TODOS: ¿Qué es FBI?  
  
NEVILLE: Yo sé! yo sé! Floristas Bohemios Incorporados  
  
DOGGET: Noooooo!!! es una institución gubernamental muggle dedicada a crear conspiraciones. . .  
  
-¿Alguien dijo conspiración?( el Director Mulder acaba de entrar azotando la puerta de la mazmorra)  
  
Todas las alumnas suspiran ^_^  
  
DOGGET: Oye!!! estas invadiendo mi área de feromonas  
  
MULDER: Oh, lo siento, tengo que regresar a la enfermería  
  
DOGGET: Como les iba diciendo, ahora descubrí que la magia realmente me apasiona; y además puedo hacer filtros amorosos para. . . eh. . .ejem, ejem  
  
creo que eso. . .  
  
Todos los alumnos se le quedan viendo  
  
DOGGET: ¡Era una broma! jeje saben que no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, bueno, la primera lección será: "Cómo correr a 150 Km. por 20 minutos sin cansarse ni bajar la velocidad"  
  
SYAORAN: ¿ Y eso que tiene que ver con alquimia ?  
  
DOGGET: Eh. . . ¡yo soy el maestro y no me deben cuestionar!  
  
TOMOYO: Profesor Dogget!!!! Por favor permítame hacer los uniformes para esta actividad, serán completamente deportivos, y muy especiales, por favor!  
  
DOGGET: Pero y tu que haces aquí si solo eres un niña muggle?!?!  
  
TOMOYO: Soy la asesora de moda de los alumnos, por favor! por favor! Por favor! por favor!!!! (lo abraza hasta casi asfixiarlo)  
  
DOGGET: Esta. . . bien. . . pero suéltame que. . . me. . . estas matando!!!!  
  
TOMOYO: No se arrepentirá!! ^_^  
  
(se aleja de la mazmorra, hablando consigo misma sobre los materiales que usara)  
  
DOGGET: Muchacha loca -_-  
  
  
  
Momentos después todos los alumnos están en el campo del castillo, extrañamente todos están vestidos de conejitos con largas orejas y cada uno con una colita esponjada  
  
TOMOYO: Se ven fabulosos, les sientan muy bien, que bueno que traje mi cámara, así podré captar estos hermosos momentos ^_^  
  
( Le apunta con la cámara a Ron)  
  
RON: ¡ Diablos ¡ no puedo creer que nos obliguen a usar esto. . . hey!!! Que haces!!! Nooo!!! Aleja ese aparato muggle de mi!!! Oye, nooo!!! Dejame, NOOO!!!! (Tomoyo lo sigue fascinada)  
  
SAKURA: Vamos no se ve tan mal (pero todos están sonrojados por el traje, incluso Harry y Syaoran)  
  
Malfoy esta usando un traje también y cuando llega al campo, todo estallan en carcajadas.  
  
DOGGET: Muy bien todos, hagan filas, vamos a competir (Harry, Malfoy, Neville, Ron, Li y Eriol forman una fila y se disponen a correr)  
  
DOGGET: Listos?!?! AHORA!!!!  
  
Todos salen disparados y Neville les lleva la delantera hasta que tropieza y cae al suelo siendo, arrollado por los demás.  
  
Momentos después Neville esta tirado en el suelo inconsciente y su compañeros están alrededor, en ese momento aparecen Aragorn y Boromir vestidos de enfermeros y se llevan a Neville en una camilla.  
  
Lo llevan a la enfermería donde Scully se hace cargo de él.  
  
1 hora después Neville esta todavía inconsciente y en ese preciso instante llega Mulder.  
  
DR.M: Me informaron que hay un alumno herido.  
  
SCULLY: Si, Neville Longbotton, ya esta mejor solo esta inconsciente.  
  
DR.M.: OH! Muy bien enfermera Scully.  
  
SCULLY: Que puedo decir, soy muy buena en estas cosas.  
  
DR.M.: OH! En serio, cualquiera diría que otras cosas en las que también es muy buena (lo dice con una mirada pícara) aunque yo también soy muy bueno en ciertas cosas.  
  
SCULLY: ah! En serio??? Como cuales???  
  
DR.M.: mmm. . . manejo de personal. . . . .  
  
SCULLY: (se acerca a él seductoramente) demuéstrelo.  
  
En ese momento Mulder la empuja hacia la cama que esta al Lado de Neville y se dejan llevar por un arranque de pasión.  
  
Neville comienza a despertar de un sueño extraño donde creyó ver a sus compañeros vestidos de conejitos  
  
NEVILLE: Ouch!!! No volveré a tomar agua de la fuente!!!  
  
Pero se percata de unos ruidos extraños y como no puede descifrar que es, decide poner más atención.  
  
-Oh! señor director. . .  
  
-Vamos enfermera, no quiere jugar al agente del FBI y la extraterrestre. . .  
  
-usted si sabe. . .  
  
En ese instante Neville corre la cortina que lo cubría y queda perplejo ante la escena que esta ante sus ojos  
  
NEVILLE: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
El sonido se extiende hasta los lugares más recónditos del castillo: a los hobbits en las cocinas, a Boromir y Aragorn limpiando los trofeos con Filch, a Snape en la bañera y a Mcgongall que se ve obligada a detener su cacería de Legolas para convertirlo en elfo domestico.  
  
MCGONAGALL: Que sucede???  
  
Scully trata de arreglarse el cabello y Mulder trata de cambiar su expresión de felicidad del rostro y Neville tirado en el suelo inconsciente (otra vez).  
  
SCULLY: Nada. . .eh . . . nada, lo que pasa es que probaba un nuevo hechizo en él pero creo que no funcionó.  
  
DR.M: Eh! Si, exacto bueno (voltea nervioso hacia McGonagall que trae a Legolas con una correa) este. . . yo. . . solo vine a supervisar el estado del alumno, así que muy bien enfermera Scully, ya vine, ya vi, y ya me voy. (se retira de ahí casi huyendo a lo que a McGonagall le parece muy extraño)  
  
SCULLY: Eh, bueno si me disculpa profesora, nadie puede estar en la enfermería por ahora.  
  
MCGONAGALL: oh! si, claro de todas formas debo ir a clases (se retira jalando a Legolas --debe ser una escena muy cómica-- y cuando llega a la mazmorra se detiene)  
  
MCGONGALL: Eh, Legolas, ya puedes ir a las cocinas con los hobbits, y ni siquiera se te ocurra escapar. . . bueno, la verdad es que no me molestaría cazarte de nuevo (sonrisa libidinosa, Legolas asiente con la cabeza) ah! Y recuerda deslizarte hasta mis aposentos para la "cena" (*_* Legolas se encuentra en extremo asustado).  
  
Más tarde en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, negrosas, grisáceas, brumosas, tenebrosas. (¿¿¿Y que querían?????? ¡¡¡Era un día nublado!!!!!!)  
  
GANDALF: Buenos días alumnos, dado que me eh quedado sin hobbits que educar, me mandaron con ustedes haber si aprendían algo (eso no le hace mucha gracia a los chicos o_O) La primera lección será:  
  
"Como caer de un puente con una bestia maligna, sobrevivir y aparecer en el bosque de los ents con Aragorn y Legolas completamente intacto".  
  
Todas las chicas inmediatamente toman sus plumas y se ponen a tomar nota desesperadas.  
  
Gandalf los dirige a las afueras del castillo, a un puente que conecta al castillo con el antro de mala muerte donde Legolas solía cantar –-llamado "las 3 escobas"--.  
  
TOMOYO: Tengo un nuevo diseño de uniforme para esta clase  
  
TODOS: (Intentando evitar hacer el ridículo otra vez) Nooooo!!!. . . muchas gracias Tomoyo, no queremos causarte molestias, además te llevaría mucho tiempo.  
  
TOMOYO: Hay!!! No es molestia. . . además ya los tengo hechos (saca unos simpáticos trajecitos de una caja a lado de ella)  
  
DRACO: y tu como sabias lo que íbamos a hacer en esta clase???  
  
TOMOYO: (saca una hoja de su bolsillo) Es que me robé el itinerario del profesor Gandalf. . . bueno en realidad me robé el de todos los profesores,^_^ así que ya tengo los uniformes  
  
TODOS: Nooooo!!!!  
  
HERMIONE: No sabia que los profesores tenían itinerario de clases  
  
GANDALF: Nuevo protocolo del FBI impuesto por el director Mulder.  
  
HERMIONE: Oh!!!  
  
Minutos después todas las chicas están vestidas como lindas haditas, pero por otro lado parece que Tomoyo decidió no gastar mucho en el trajes de los chicos, pues solo traen un diminuto pañalito con un corazón rosa en la parte trasera, además de unas lindas alitas blancas.  
  
LI: Cupidos?!?!  
  
HARRY: ¿¡Y el resto del traje!?  
  
TOMOYO: Oh, si! casi lo olvidaba!  
  
Todos suspiran aliviados, los cubriría decentemente????? Noooo, en cambio Tomoyo saca un par de sandalias para cada uno; Harry y Eriol preferirían lanzarse del puente para ahorrarse la humillación; Ron le arrebata las sandalias y se las pone rápidamente y se sitúa en frente de Hermione y se pone a bailar muy sexy.  
  
RON: ¡Aquí esta tu cupido, nena!  
  
HERMIONE: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (resumen de un jajaja de 10 minutos) se te van a caer los pañales (Ron se pone más rojo que su cabello)  
  
LAVANDER: Miren todas!!! Están haciendo estreptease!!!!  
  
TODAS. Siiii!!!!!!  
  
LAVANDER: (se acerca a Ron)Ah!!! Eres tú; olvídenlo es Ron!!! -_-  
  
TODAS: Ah!!!  
  
Malfoy llega a golpear a Ron quien cae del puente.  
  
GANDALF: ¡¡¡¡Momento! Chico!!!! La clase no ha a comenzado!!!!!  
  
MALFOY: Mi querida Hermi, no te conformes con pobrezas. . . no es este un mejor ejemplo de virilidad???(Malfoy comienza a bailarle con "su recién adquirida musculatura")  
  
HERMIONE: yiac!!!  
  
Harry se acerca a él por detrás con la varita. . . . . para poncharle el traje inflable (mal pensados), que cuando se desinfla hace que Draco salga volando y cae del puente también.  
  
GANDALF: ¡¡¡Niños, ya dije que no hemos comenzado!!!  
  
Hermione abraza a su hombre  
  
HERMIONE: Oh! Harry tu en cambio, te ves muy lindo con esas alitas! Puedes flecharme cuando quieras.  
  
HARRY: yes! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
En otro lado del puente vemos a Syaoran donde Sakura al verlo tan sexy se sonroja (después de todo no es tan inocente verdad?!!?! )  
  
SAKURA: te ves muy lindo  
  
LI: Oh (se sonroja) gracias Sakura, eh estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, eh. . . tu también te ves muy. . . eh. . bonita.  
  
SAKURA: Gracias  
  
Regresando con Harry y Hermione  
  
TODAS: Oh! Harry Que cuerpazo!!!! Te amamos!!!!  
  
HERMIONE: No! Harry es solo mío!!!  
  
Entonces utiliza la varita para lanzar un wingardium leviosa, con el que todas las chicas caen del puente  
  
HARRY: Eso! Me gustan las chicas de acción!  
  
HERMIONE: ^_^  
  
GANDALF: Esperan tengan seguro. . . mejor doy por terminada la clase antes de que se de cuenta McGonagall  
  
  
  
  
  
Espero les haya gustado.  
  
Hasta pronto ^_^ 


	6. MR. HOGWARTS

CAPITULO VI  
  
MR. HOGWARTS  
  
Mientras tanto en la dirección  
  
DR.M: (mirándose en el espejo) Hay soy muy atractivo. . . mmm. . . demasiado buen mozo también, y sobre todo muy "bueno", no habrá alguien en este colegio que pueda superarme??? ya sé!!! Otra de mis brillantes ideas!!! Aunque Scully me lo prohíba voy a organizar, un concurso de belleza. . . como cuando trabajábamos en el FBI. . . oh, bellos recuerdos! Si Frohihik estuviera aquí!!!  
  
Más tarde en el gran comedor, todos disfrutan de la deliciosa comida de los hobbits, cuando son interrumpidos por el Director.  
  
DR.M: Mis queridos alumnos y mis queridos profesores (recibe un codazo) auch! Y enfermera Scully, les tengo una gran sorpresa, en una semana se llevara a cabo el concurso más esperado del año. . .  
  
HARRY: El torneo de los tres magos?!  
  
DR.M: Eh. . .no, bueno, el Segundo más esperado!  
  
HARRY: El torneo de quiddich?!  
  
DR.M: Ejem, no el tercero más esperado!  
  
HARRY: El. . .el. . .mmm no sé  
  
DR.M: El concurso Mr. Hogwarts 2002!!! ( a Snape se le sale la sopa por la nariz al escucharlo)  
  
HARRY: (se levanta exaltado)Siiiiii!!!!!!. . . eh, no esperen, no era eso lo que esperaba  
  
NEVILLE: y cual es el premio?  
  
DR. M: Se les concederá un deseo!  
  
RON:¿ cualquier cosa?  
  
DR.M: Cualquier cosa  
  
RON: Perfecto, voy a pedir que Hermione sea mía  
  
HERMIONE.: yiac!!!  
  
MALFOY: En ese caso yo voy a participar, no dejare que ese pobretón de Wesley se quede con mi Hermi.  
  
HERMIONE: (otra vez) yiac!!!  
  
HARRY: No dejare que ninguno de ustedes me quite a mi Hermione, así que por el honor del chico que vivió, el que derrotó a Voldemort. . .  
  
RON: Haaaaay!!! Lo dijo, lo dijo!!!!!!  
  
(se pone a correr alrededor de la mesa con las manos arriba, Syaoran estira el brazo con el que Ron choca y queda inconsciente en el suelo y con la nariz rota)  
  
HARRY: mmm, gracias. . . en que iba, ah sí, YO, EL FAMOSÍSIMO HARRY POTTER seré Mr. Hogwarts 2002  
  
DR. M: Que, bueno que les ha gusto mi idea, ahora, los que quieran participar por favor pasen con la enfermera Scully a inscribirse (poco a poco los alumnos comienzan a levantarse, pero extrañamente Snape es el primero en anotarse, seguido por Syaoran animado por Sakura, Ron, Malfoy, Harry, Legolas, quien es obligado por Mcgonagall que lo quiere ver en tanga entre otros, y por supuesto nuestro siempre guapísimo y muy sexy director Mulder , después todos los alumnos se retiran del comedor hablando animadamente del concurso, y cuando el salón se encuentra completamente vació, una sombra se acerca al libro del concurso y anota el nombre de: El competidor enmascarado.  
  
Al día siguiente en la sala común, los chicos conversan amenamente, cuando aparece Neville corriendo, pero se tropieza y cae de boca:  
  
NEVILLE: (se levanta, ni modo que se quedara ahí tirado) Estoy bien... estoy bien...¿adivinen qué?  
  
TODOS: ¿Qué??????????  
  
NEVILLE: El Director acaba de construir un gym en el colegio.  
  
HERMIONE: ¿dónde?  
  
NEVILLE: Ha derribado la cabaña de Hagrid!!!!  
  
RON:¡Purrrrrrrrfeto! ¡Ahora podré ponerme de fábula!!  
  
HERMIONE: (otra vez) Yiac!  
  
Más tarde en clase de pociones...  
  
TOMOYO: Oye Eriol, ¿tú no vas a participar?  
  
ERIOL: (sonrojándose) ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades de ganar?  
  
TOMOYO: Claro!! Eres el prototipo perfecto.  
  
Eriol se sonroja aún más. Harry inesperadamente toma a Ron y lo lanza contra su gemelo.  
  
HARRY: ¡¿Cómo vas a participar si eres igualito a mi?!  
  
ERIOL: No somos iguales... tú tienes los ojos verdes y yo azules y además yo no tengo el molde de galletas marcado en la frente.  
  
RON: (se levanta aturdido por el golpe) Pero, ¿tú no andas tras Hermione?  
  
ERIOL: ¡Claro que no! (mira de reojo a Tomoyo)  
  
RON: Bien.  
  
HERMIONE: Oh Harry! Las pesas si que te han hecho efecto!  
  
Los dos se miran lujuriosamente, a lo que Harry le hace una seña con la cabeza a la chica para salirse de clase (no pregunten); pero son interrumpidos por Snape aguándoles la fiesta.  
  
SNAPE: ¿Van a algún lado jovencitos?  
  
HARRY: Eh... no (en tono molesto y frustrado)  
  
HERMIONE: Ahora mismo nos sentamos.  
  
Los dos toman asiento y Malfoy y Ron se alegran de que los hayan interrumpido.  
  
SNAPE: (para sí mismo) Me encanta frustrarles la vida! Jajajaja... Bueno, hora de comenzar la sesión.  
  
El profesor los pone en parejas, repartiéndoles a cada equipo una hoja de ingredientes. Nuestros dúos son: Hermione/Neville, Pansy/Syaoran, Eriol/Harry, Draco/Tomoyo, Ron/Sakura  
  
SNAPE: Todos tienen una poción distinta que realizarán como examen, ¡ así que pónganse a trabajar !  
  
Harry y Eriol inician su trabajo.  
  
ERIOL: Muy bien, confirma que tengamos todos los ingredientes....mmm....haber...leche...huevo...chocolate????!  
  
HARRY: ¿Estás seguro? Parece ser la receta de un pastel.  
  
HERMIONE: Es cierto!!!!!! Esto es para hornear panquesitos de fresa!!! (dice señalando su hoja)  
  
SYAORAN: Oiga profesor Snape?!?! Se robo el recetario de su esposa???  
  
SNAPE: En primera yo no tengo mujer, y en segunda esto es culpa de su nuevo director, porque quiere que los hobbits presenten un espectáculo y no hay nadie en las cocinas para preparar la comida.  
  
TODOS: ¿Qué???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RON: Y los elfos domésticos???  
  
HERMIONE: Sabia que el PEDDO funcionaria.  
  
SNAPE: Nada de eso Srita. Granger, lo que ocurre es que. . . (con voz tenebrosa) los elfos han ido desapareciendo uno a uno misteriosamente sin dejar rastro.  
  
TODOS: Ohhh!!!  
  
SNAPE: Asi pues tendrán que preparan los postres para el banquete en la inauguración del concurso de belleza.  
  
Rápidamente las parejas se ponen a trabajar, el primer dúo (dinámico) parece trabajar en orden con la receta de panquecitos (H/N), el segundo parece no llevarse muy bien pero ambos se ponen a cocinar el pastel de chocolate (P/S)  
  
Ron y Sakura comienza a hacer bolitas de arroz de fresa, pero Sakura le tiene miedo al aceite y se abraza de Ron lo cual hace que Syaoran rompa los huevos del pastel ante la mirada de Odio de Pansy  
  
Pero Ron esta tan distraído tratando de llamar la atención de Hermione que lanza todo el arroz hacia Snape  
  
SNAPE: 15 puntos menos para Griffindor!!!!!  
  
Este toma su caldero y se lo azota en esa cabeza de pelirrojo sexy que tiene,  
  
mientras tanto Draco y Tomoyo se encargan de hacer galletas de chispas de sabores, pero resultan ser toda un arma asesina que es más filosa que una navaja china.  
  
DRACO: (mirando a Tomoyo de pies a cabeza): Oye, tú eres la chica loca que nos puso pañales en la clase del Prof. Gandalf?  
  
TOMOYO: SI y tengo un nuevo disfraz para ti, te verás adorable con ese lindo cabello rubio!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos voltean a ver porque Draco está haciendo mucho escándalo y es que esta tratando de evitar que Tomoyo le ponga el traje a media clase.  
  
TOMOYO: Pero no se preocupen, que también tengo para ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TODOS: Nooooooo.  
  
Minutos después todos están vestidos de chefs con estampados de fresitas  
  
y las chicas con un moñote en el sombrero  
  
HARRY: al menos esto es más decente que lo de cupido  
  
Ah, pero no han visto la parte de atrás que dice:  
  
"La maravillosa Cocina del Profesor Snape"  
  
y con una carita en super deformed de Snape  
  
(Para aquellos que no saben que es "super deformed", es cuando los personajes de ánime se hacen chiquitos, medio redonditos)  
  
SNAPE: Nunca antes una alumna me había degradado de esta manera...  
  
Bueno ya todos se ponen a cocinar y Eriol y a Harry les toca hacer un pavo gigante para todo el colegio y para eso mataban a: Abelardo (no lloren niños, a todos les llega la hora)  
  
Hermione se sorprende de lo bien que hace Neville las cosas. Ron solo espera salir vivo de las explosiones que hace la levadura porque quien sabe que demonios le hecho Sakura, incluso la masa se mueve de manera extraña y resulta que no era masa, sino que era Dogget liquido que intentó colarse a la mazmorra de Snape por ingredientes para un filtro amoroso  
  
DOGGET: a esta masa le hace falta azúcar y señorita Kinomoto, haga el favor de fijarse en lo que toma de los estantes, casi me hace monito de jengibre  
  
Pansy nada más está mirando de reojo a Tomoyo porque la ve muy feliz con Draco; lo que ella no sabe, es que Tomoyo siempre esta feliz porque como se la pasa cosiendo los uniformes para las clases en la noche toma mucho café.  
  
Pasamos a la mesa de Harry y Eriol donde todavía Abelardo no se deja matar  
  
y Harry y Eriol tiene unos cuchillotes muy grandes y unos mazotes; se ven corriendo tras Abelardo muy monos en súper deformed. Por fin lo tienen muerto en la mesa (eso creen) y lo empiezan a desplumar y cuando terminan.... resulta que no era un pajarote, es Lockhart disfrazado para su trabajo en el Kentocky Fried Chiken (o como se escriba) así que preparan el calamar gigante del lago en un súper coctelote.  
  
Pansy está maravillada con la comida de Syaoran quien está haciendo pastel de chocolate, ella no sabe nada de cocina y cuando estaba preparando la cubierta de chocolate volvió a echar a Dogett a la mezcla.  
  
DOGGET: ....creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya tuve suficiente con la batidora, de todos modos ya tengo todo lo que ocupaba para mi filtro.  
  
Todos voltean a verlo mientras toma su forma humana y se va todo cubierto de chocolate y Snape se emociona porque que cree que el filtro amoroso es para él.  
  
Bueno, que tal??? Espero les haya gustado, pero claro, continuara. . .  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews  
  
Gracias a Honguito por eso dos reviews, y le haré la propuesta a Giselle para poner algo más entre Harry y Hermione, ok?  
  
Gracias a Nekocha por sus comentarios y a tu pregunta respondo: no, no somos Venezolanas, somos de México.  
  
También gracias a Drew Riddle por su comentario, y a todos los amigochos de la prepa muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic. 


	7. HAGRID DONA SU CASA

CAPITULO VII  
  
INTERMEDIO  
  
HAGRID DONA SU CASA  
  
Una musiquita muy linda se escucha en el fondo, Fang esta "jugando" a las mordidas con Sam, y Hagrid tocando la flauta y mirando al cielo como embelesado pero la paz es interrumpida por un ruido ensordecedor y aparece nuestro sexy director con un casco amarillo de construcciÃ³n y unos planos en la mano.  
  
MULDER: (para si mismo) oh....bien... bien... creo que no habrÃ¡ ningÃºn problema.  
  
HAGRID: (asustado) Â¡Director, quÃ© es ese horrible ruido?! Parece que un colacuerno hÃºngaro pasea por aquÃ­  
  
MULDER: Hagrid! No, no te preocupes es la mÃ¡quina demoledora que trae el seÃ±or Neville  
  
Aparece Neville con una maquina demoledora, esa de la esfera negra; Hagrid en un principio estÃ¡ como pasmado pero. . .  
  
HAGRID: Oh!!!! Pero que bello animal, es mÃ¡s hermoso aÃºn que Fluffy!!!!!! Es un regalo para mi Director??????  
  
MULDER: No seas tonto, es una maquina altamente especializada de construcciÃ³n, que digo... de destrucciÃ³n!!! ya te habÃ­a comentado de mi intenciÃ³n de proporcionar a los chicos un lugar para entrenar, y como el Calamar no quiso salir del lago (sufriÃ³ las consecuencias, jajajaja) y los tritones se negaron a que lo donara para la recuperaciÃ³n del lago de Chapala, he decidido que tu casa serÃ­a una zona perfecta!!!  
  
HAGRID: Â¿Â¡Â¿Â¡quÃ©?!?!?  
  
MULDER: ya puedes avanzar Neville!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HAGRID: pero seÃ±or Director, no puede hacer eso, esta pobre choza es mi Ãºnico lugar de vivienda, no puedo ir a otro lado.  
  
MULDER: Claro que puedo hacerlo, estÃ¡ dentro de los terrenos del colegio.  
  
HAGRID: Pero Dumbledore me regalÃ³ este cachito de tierra para mi....  
  
MULDER: haber.... y los papeles?  
  
HAGRID: Â¿papeles?  
  
MULDER: sÃ­ tÃº sabes, documentos de propiedad y todo eso.  
  
HAGRID: pero... yo no tengo nada de eso.  
  
MULDER: ya veo.... nunca debiste haber confiado en ese timador de Dumbledore una vez quiso venderme un falso video de Danna en el baÃ±o. . .  
  
HAGRID: o_O  
  
MULDER: ya ya Hagrid, verÃ¡s como todo saldrÃ¡ bien  
  
HAGRID: pero ahora dÃ³nde vivirÃ©, tendrÃ© que venderme al circo !!!!!!!!!!! QuÃ© pasarÃ¡ con mi familia!?!?!?  
  
MULDER: Hagrid....  
  
HAGRID: quÃ©?????  
  
MULDER: Eres soltero!  
  
HAGRID: oh... es cierto... pero... dÃ³nde demonios voy a vivir?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MULDER: eso lo arreglarÃ© despuÃ©s.  
  
NEVILLE: ya puedo continuar Director???????  
  
MULDER: adelante!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neville empieza a presionar varios botones con aparente habilidad hasta que Hagrid y Mulder notan que la esfera negra se dirige hacia ellos, sin ningÃºn control  
  
MULDER: Neville, la casa esta para allÃ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NEVILLE: ups, lo siento!!!! Ok, esta es para acÃ¡ y esta para allÃ¡, (nota un gran botÃ³n rojo) y esta????  
  
De repente la esfera comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo como pÃ©ndulo hasta que Neville decide usar la varita para detenerla, pero claro, todos sabemos que Neville no es muy bueno en encantamientos, asÃ­ que la esfera se desprende del cable de la mÃ¡quina y sale volando por los aires como si fuera una bludger  
  
Mulder y Hagrid salen corriendo a travÃ©s del bosque pues parece que la esfera siente una no muy agradable atracciÃ³n hacia ellos; corren, a la izquierda!!!! corren a la derecha!!! hacia el frente!!!! y se esconden detrÃ¡s del sauce boxeador, pero la esfera sigue dando vueltas; entonces en una jugada muy inteligente por parte de nuestro sexy director la esfera lo persigue hasta el campo de quiddich  
  
y planea hacerla caer en el lago, pero la jugada le sale mÃ¡s, y se resbala en el campo mojado y se llena la cara de lodo, y le esfera va a parar a nada mÃ¡s y nada menos que a la torre de Slytherin, en donde un gran agujero revela a Snape en la baÃ±era, lleno de espuma, con una pierna extendida hacia arriba, un patito de hule en la mano, y con una hermosa gorra de baÃ±o, con mariposas incrustadas  
  
SNAPE: oh... sÃ­ seÃ±or cuack (dirigiÃ©ndose al pato)... usted y yo ganaremos ese concurso, porque quiÃ©n es mÃ¡s guapo que Serverus???? . . . pero que escandalosos, no seÃ±or cuack??????....pero quÃ© dem....????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
El profesor de posiciones se ha percatado de que lo observan. Pero en ese momento iban pasando varios grupos de primero con la profesora Hoch para su clase de vuelo.  
  
MADAME HOCH: (sonrojada por la posiciÃ³n de Snape) mmmm que buenas piernas!!!! creo que votare por Ã©l en Mr. Hogwarts; aunque a decir verdad, ya sÃ© porque su cabello es tan grasoso. . . HEY!!!! SNAPY!!!! el shampoo va debajo de la gorra (todos estallan carcajadas, cosa que no le hace mucha gracia a Snape) vamonos chicos!! (les indica a los alumnos) Esperen a que comente esto en el salÃ³n de profesores. . . creo que ha Sprout le gustarÃ¡ la idea de votar por Serverus...  
  
Snape se sonroja  
  
SNAPE: Maldito Longbotton, 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRIFFINDOR!!!!! Y ademÃ¡s unas clasecitas extras de Estudios Muggles para que te enseÃ±es a manejar esa cosa!!!!!!!!!  
  
NEVILLE: (Glup ), creo que ahora me tendrÃ© que fijar que el prof. Snape, no me ponga veneno de tarea.  
  
MULDER: Lo sentimos mucho Snapy!!!! continua con lo que estabas haciendo (Hagrid y Mulder comienzan a reÃ­r muy bajito y despuÃ©s estallan en carcajadas)  
  
Snape sale de la baÃ±era (cubriÃ©ndose con una toalla, claro) muy indignado, pero cuando sale de la baÃ±era y trata de colocarse bien la toalla, la esfera cobra vida, y lo obliga a saltar de la torre, con esas pobrezas de ropa y pronto lo vemos corriendo por todo el campo de quiddich, descalzo, mojado y Ãºnicamente con la toalla sucia  
  
Snape sale corriendo en direcciÃ³n a la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid, donde se mete para protegerse, pero es imposible detenerla.  
  
HAGRID: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!! Mi hogar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡CRASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La casa de Hagrid es derribada sin remedio, el pobre llora y llora  
  
MULDER: Bien, esto me ha ahorrado la paga de Neville  
  
HAGRID: y ahora dÃ³nde viviremos Fang y yo?????? Buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
MULDER: Oh, no puedo dejar esta situaciÃ³n asÃ­...  
  
NEVILLE: espere un momento. . . fui yo quien hechizo la esfera!!!!!!!!!  
  
MULDER: SÃ­ ya lo sÃ© chico, pero de todos modos la polÃ­tica de la escuela no me permite contratar a los alumnos, mucho menos pagarles.  
  
NEVILLE: Oh, me paga, lo que me debe! oh divulgo por toda la escuela lo dela enfermera y usted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MULDER: (muy despachado) Ya no me importa, de todos modos ella y yo hemos terminado!! y si hablas nadie te creerÃ¡, nadie te creerÃ¡ nada!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja (con risa malevola y medio maniÃ¡tica)  
  
NEVILLE: eh...creo que mejor me voy... a este ya se le safÃ³ un tornillo...  
  
HAGRID: oh, quÃ© serÃ¡ de mi vida!!!!!!!!  
  
MULDER: ya, ya deja ese drama, te propongo un trato  
  
HAGRID: que???  
  
MULDER: serÃ¡s asesor de fÃ­sico culturismo y maestro de aerÃ³bicos en el gym!!!!!!  
  
HAGRID: oh ese es un mejor trato que lo que Dumbledore jamÃ¡s me ofreciÃ³ Â¡Acepto! 


	8. FRUSTACIONES EN EL COLEGIO

CAPITULO VIII MR. HOGWARTS II  
  
Mulder y Scully están en la dirección con su "rutina diaria de ejercicio" cuando de repente entra Legolas azotando la puerta, muy agitado e intentando bloquear la entrada pues algo parece perseguirlo; Scully se ha escondido debajo del escritorio y Mulder se arregla el cabello para parecer normal. De pronto se escucha una voz (de Mcgonagall) desde afuera:  
  
-Oh bueno. . . algún día tendrás que salir. . .  
  
Al escuchar esta Legolas se acerca a Mulder y lo toma por el cuello:  
  
LEGOLAS: ¡¡¡Si quieres que cante en el concurso tendrás que quitarme a esa Mcgonagall de encima!!!! SI DE ENCIMA!!!!  
  
DR.M: Esta bien, esta bien, parece que a ti no te gusta tener admiradoras  
  
LEGOLAS: Claro que sí ¡¡¡¡pero esa mujer es quien sabe cuantas centurias más vieja que yo!!! ¡!Además solo me trata como su sirviente,, y no precisamente para limpiar!!  
  
DR.M: De acuerdo, le impondré una orden de restricción para que no se te acerca a menos de 10cm.  
  
LEGOLAS: ¡¡¡Eso no me sirve!!! ¡¡¡Necesita al menos 100m!!!  
  
DR.M: Esta bien, te concederé tus 100m de privacidad  
  
LEGOLAS: Bien, más te vale o si no. . . la maldición de Mcgonagall se posara sobre ti (dice esto agitando las manos y en tono fantasmagórico)  
  
DR.M: u_u Muy bien, ya entendí, no hay necesidad de amenazar.  
  
Legolas entre abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza para asegurarse que la Profesora Mcgonagall no esta afuera y sale a hurtadillas de la dirección. Mulder se dirige al escritorio del que Scully estaba saliendo.  
  
MULDER: Scully. . . continuamos???  
  
SCULLY: Alto, no, estoy harta!!!! contigo el sexo es una frustración  
  
MULDER: Pero Dana. . . (dice con ojitos tristones)  
  
SCULLY: Dana nada!!!!! ( y flota, jaja ^_^ ) entiéndelo esto no puede continuar así.  
  
MULDER: Pero Dana. . .  
  
SCULLY: Pero nada Fox, odio que nos interrumpan, desde que llegue a Hogwarts mi vida sexual es decepcionante (como si no lo hubiera sido 8 años atrás o_O)  
  
MULDER: Pero Dana. . .  
  
SCULLY: Ay!! Fox ¿ qué ?  
  
MULDER: Me estas pisando. . . (dice con unas lagrimotas)  
  
SCULLY: Eh. . .lo siento ( y retira el tacón 10 de la mano del pobre Mulder) Me voy, te dejo, cuidas al niño!!!  
  
MULDER: Nooo. . . eh ¿cuál niño?  
  
SCULLY: El de antenas verdes que esta encerrado en las mazmorras y que se come a los elfos domésticos.  
  
MULDER: Esta bien yo lo cuidare, pero no me dejes!!!!  
  
SCULLY: ¡¡NO!! Lo siento Mulder esta relación solo nos hace daño. . .adiós amor mío!!! (se va azotando la puerta)  
  
MULDER: Oh, esta bien, aun puedo burlarme de Dogget porque Scully no le hace caso (Scully se asoma de nuevo)  
  
SCULLY: Ah!! Y si me buscas estoy en la mazmorra de Dogget. MULDER: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( musiquita de tiburón, jajajajajaja) 


	9. DUETOS EN HOGSMEADE

*************************************************************************  
  
Es fin de semana y como sabemos, los chicos tenían permiso de ir a Hogsmade Scully aprovechó para encelar a Mulder e invitó a Dogget a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Harry se sentía románticon (en realidad tenía otros planes ^_^) y le sugirió a Hermione pasear por los rincones más lindos de la ciudad, Sakura está ansiosa de conocer la ciudad mágica, se pregunta si será posible embriagarse con una cerveza de mantequilla. Mulder invita a la profesora Trelawey para encelar a Scully Malfoy y Ron están que echan chispas por ver a Harry y a Hermione juntos, e ingenian un plan para seguirlos en secreto. Syaoran piensa poner en práctica lo que leyó en: "El Manual de los Conquistadores: como seducir a su chica en cualquier ocasión".  
  
El capitulo de hoy:  
CAPITULO IX  
DUETOS EN HOGSMEADE  
  
TOMOYO: Oh! Estoy tan emocionada!! Será encantador ver a Sakurita del brazo de Syaoran caminando por la plaza!!! ERIOL: Eh... Tomoyo, sé que te encanta grabar a Sakura, pero... TOMOYO: ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ERIOL: Me estaba preguntando si, bueno tú sabes TOMOYO: dime... ERIOL: ¿quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo? Me gustaría mucho llevarte. TOMOYO: Ay, Eriol, hasta que te decidiste!! Ya me había cansado de esperar y de grabar a Sakura todo el rato; ya hasta estaba pensado en ligarme al joven Potter! ERIOL: Bueno, es que... TOMOYO: No te preocupes, ahora déjame ir a buscar mi mejor vestido. ERIOL: De acuerdo, te aseguro que nos la pasaremos de maravilla TOMOYO: No lo dudo En ambos se dibuja una sonrisa pícara  
  
Es obvio que Ron y Draco no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados con esto de la cita de Harry y Hermione; nuestros malévolos chicos traman algo:  
  
DRACO: Escucha Wesley, es nuestro deber impedir que esa relación continué. RON: Tienes razón, lo haremos en nombre del club de fans de Hermione!! DRACO: ¿Hermione tiene un club de fans? RON: Lo acabo de fundar hace 5 minutos. DRACO: Y quiénes son los miembros? RON: eh... hasta el momento... nada más yo. DRACO: Estúpido Wesley....pero más vale que me apuntes como 2do miembro!!!!!!!!!!!!! RON: esta bien... esta bien.. . Bueno y ahora? DRACO: Esté es el plan: embriagamos a Potter y le tomamos una foto con Parvarti, luego se la enseñamos a Hermione RON: Pero los dos van a sospechar, seas tú o yo quien le dé la cerveza DRACO: he ahí la parte más inteligente de mi plan, jajaja (risa mala) RON: ¿cuál? DRACO: Vamos a ir disfrazados de pareja, tú de chica. RON: qué!!!!!!!!!!????????? o_Ô DRACO: Tú te haces amiga de Hermione y la distraes llevándotela de compras; mientras yo embriago a Potter RON: esa es la parte inteligente de tu plan??????????!!!!!!!!!! o_Ô DRACO: si no estás conforme, propón otra cosa RON:... mejor porqué no tú de mujer??? o_Ô DRACO: No seria creíble RON: y yo sí no? o_Ô DRACO: claro, es que nadie creería que alguna chica saldría con semejante espertenjo, además es más real que yo tenga novia y tu no  
  
Ron se aguanta las ganas de golpearlo porque no se le ocurre otro plan, todo con el fin de que Harry no vaya a hacer cosas indecorosas con su Hermione.  
  
RON: no me parece gracioso Malfoy. Acepto, pero no te vayas a pasar con las cervezas, que tampoco quiero matar a Harry DRACO: jajaja pero yo siiiiii RON: No quiero que nos vayan a culpar de asesinato y luego sale contra producente DRACO: qué hay de malo en que Potter muera? RON: que ya no habría historia!!! DRACO: Oh demonios, o_Ô tienes razón....luego ya no tendríamos regalías por los libros RON: Basta de pláticas, manos a la obra!!! DRACO: Sí!! RON: Por el amor de la bella Hermione y por que Harry no le toqué ni un pelo!!!!! DRACO: qué??? RON: Es el lema del club DRACO: Hay que trabajar en eso Wesley...  
  
Mientras tanto en la dirección. . .  
  
MULDER: Ah sí?!?!?! Conque tiene una cita con Dogget?, pues le va a pesar, ya vera, se arrepentirá de haberme dejado, ahora mismo me consigo una cita, haber, haber, de quien sentirá celos. . . El sexy director se dirige al aula de la profesora Trelawey: Toc, toc  
  
TRELAWEY: Sí, quién es? MULDER: Soy su sexy director Mulder!!!!!  
  
Trelawey se queda pasmada, siempre sintió una irresistible atracción a él. . . pero, su bola siempre le dijo que su unión podía tener graves consecuencias  
  
TRELAWEY: Oh, señor director, un momento.  
  
Ella estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez desde aquella borrachera con Dumbledore que entraba un "hombre" entraba su aula, dado este hecho, ignora a su bola de cristal, ¬_¬ ¡de verdad tiene que estar súper desesperada para no hacer caso de sus predicciones! Así que deja pasar al Director  
  
MULDER: oh, profesora, espero no interrumpirla TRELAWEY: Claro que no Director, dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir?  
  
Mulder se siente raro por todas las cosas que están colgadas en su despacho: ancas de rana, manos de simios y otras cosas.  
  
MULDER: Bueno... quería pedirle que... -intenta controlar el inexplicable deseo de preguntarle si tiene que ver algo con cierto medico satánico que cada siete años hace un ritual para conservarse joven, o tiene que ver con la posición de los planetas dirigidos a dos alumnas que nacieron el mismo día, el mismo año, o si tal vez conoce a cierta persona que gusta de comer hígados humanos cada 30 años pero pronto se arrepiente de preguntar, porque Trelawey le suelta toda la sopa acerca de los movimientos astrales , y bueno después de dos horas de interesante historia de la adivinación a la que Trelawey había entrado sin darse cuenta Mulder dice:  
  
MULDER: yo quería decirle que...¡estoy enamorado de usted!  
  
TRELAWEY: qué!!!!??????. . .Vaya!!!! La poción que le robe a Snape si que funciona!!!!  
  
MULDER: es la mujer más seductora de todo el colegio y, desde el momento que la vi (recordemos que ella nunca baja de su agujero), supe que estamos hechos el uno para el otro! TRELAWEY: oh Director, estaba ansiando este momento, las estrellas me lo decían!!! MULDER: yo quería saber, si usted acepta, ir conmigo a las tres escobas este fin de semana TRELAWEY: Encantada amor mío!!!!!!!!!!! MULDER: Pasaré por usted a las 9 RELAWEY: será un día inolvidable  
  
Mulder se dispone a irse y cuando abre la puerta para salir Trelawey le silba seductoramente y le guiña el ojo. Mulder siente escalofríos por todo su cuerpo  
  
MULDER: Espero no arrepentirme...  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Y YA EN HOGSMEDA. . .  
  
HARRY: Me pregunto porqué Ron no quiso venir? HERMIONE: No tengo ni idea...oye Harry, alguna vez habías visto a esos dos chicos??? HARRY: ¿Quienes? HERMIONE: Esa chica tan fea y lo que parece ser su novio, nos vienen siguiendo desde que salimos del castillo. La chica toma con más fuerza el brazo de Harry y juntos entran a las 3 escobas.  
  
DRACO: ¡Vamos Wesley! Tienes que hacer el mejor papel de tu vida, más te vale que todo salga a la perfección. RON: Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tuviste que depilarte las piernas para usar minifalda ¬_¬ DRACO: Yo nunca te dije que tenías que usar falda, eso corrió por cuenta tuya RON: ehm. . .  
  
Parando la discusión, nuestra bella pareja ingresa también a la taberna sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry y Hermione Dentro, encontramos en un rincón a Scully y Dogett; Mulder en la otra esquina tiene una mirada como de "muérete Dogett".  
  
TRELAWEY:. . .y pues Marte está sobre la luna Titán, lo que me dice que hoy tendremos una noche apasionada tú y yo. . . A Mulder esa frase le cae como un balde de agua helada. MULDER: °_°(ahora si le presta atención a su pareja) Qué?????!!!!!! TRELAWEY: Si querido, a pesar de ser nuestra 1era cita los astros nos favorecen MULDER: Pero, cariño....(nervioso) no crees que nos apresuramos demasiado... TRELAWEY: Oh, vamos se cuánto has ansiado ese momento MULDER: (Esto es peor que el cáncer negro, debí meditar mejor las cosas...OH!!! Maldito Dogget no toques la mano de mi Dana!!! Ey, Scully, ¡¡Mírame!! Estoy aquí con esta mujer, vamos ponte celosa....Scully???? Porqué no deja de mirar a Dogett!!!!????) ¬¬  
  
DOGGETT: Scully...qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? SCULLY: De hecho sí, te llenaste toda la cara con el aderezo de la ensalada. Dogett se limpia rápidamente muy avergonzado.  
  
DOGETT: Bueno...Scully, yo creí que amabas a Mulder... SCULLY: En realidad no, solo lo utilizaba para pasar el tiempo en la oficina y gastar todo el presupuesto del FBI en venganza por un empleo mal remunerado y una vida sexual poco activa debido a mis deberes.  
  
Después voltea a ver que tal le va a Mulder, y cuando gira la cabeza se queda perpleja al ver que Trelawey tiene la cabeza sobre las piernas de Mulder haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, resulta que Rosmerta les acaba de llevar unas cervezas de mantequilla, y Mulder al ver que Scully se acercaba al rostro de Dogget (cosa que hizo para indicarle donde se había ensuciado) derramo los tarros y Cibyl se ofreció a limpiarlo, y vaya que lo limpiaba muy desinhibidamente. Scully se levantaba molesta y le dice a Dogget que quiere ir al nuevo bar karaoke, los dos se levantan y se dirigen a la salida, y cuando se acercan a Mulder y Trelawey:  
  
TRELAWEY: Oh, vaya!!! si que te empapaste!!! Scully se queda helada °_°!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno Draco y Romina (jajaja) se sientan con Harry y Hermione. La señora Rosmerta los atiende y los cuatro piden cervezas de mantequilla, después de que ella se retira y empiezan a conversar.  
  
DRACO: Si, es que me di cuenta de que tú en verdad amas a Harry y decidí darle oportunidad a otras chicas. HERMIONE: (y eso es una chica??? de dónde se la sacó Malfoy??? mmmm aunque me es algo familiar...)jeje felicidades! HARRY: (nunca creí que una chica quisiera salir con Malfoy, me pregunto ¿quién será el desesperado? ¿él o la tal Romina?) si felicidades. MALFOY: (Romina, jajajaja. Tonto Wesley, jajaja) gracias. RON: (creo que podría ganar un concurso de belleza) jiji HERMIONE: Eh..entonces Romina (jajaja) de dónde dices que eres?? RON:. . . . TODOS: ¬¬ RON:. . . HERMIONE: eh. . . Romina. . .?? MALFOY: Hershley!!! (dándole un codazo a Ron) RON: quién???? ah yo???? HERMIONE: (no el perro de la esquina ¬¬). . . RON: pues yo... vengo... vengo de...Escocia!!! Si de Escocia!!! MALFOY: la conocí en uno de mis viajes y creo que me he enamorado de ella. HARRY: (confirmado, sí, el desesperado es él) RON: en verdad mi Draqui es un amor!!!! y abraza a Draco muy tiernamente MALFOY: (¬¬ aguas con esas manitas Wesley) Malfoy le susurra a Ron: eh!! Wesley, hora de que te ligues a Potter para tomarle la foto!! RON: y qué se supone que debo hacer??!!! MALFOY: ese esa es la parte del plan que te toca a ti!!! RON: oh, esta bien ¬¬ HARRY: (o_Ô qué es lo que estoy sintiendo??? eres tú Hermione??? Oh no!!! Creo que es Malfoy!!!!!!!......No, no es, buaaaaaaa es Romina!!!!!!!!!!) Harry se levanta de la mesa muy asustado HERMIONE: Harry??? qué ocurre??? HARRY: eh.. nada.. voy por otra cerveza de mantequilla DRACO: yo también (jojojo está es mi oportunidad para embriagarlo)  
  
Harry y Draco se dirigen a la barra, donde Rosmerta les sirve un tarro a cada uno.  
  
MALFOY: eh Potter!!!!!! un platillo volador!!!!!  
  
Dice Draco señalando a la ventana, y nuestro ingenuo Harry voltea, así que el malvado Draco aprovecha para mezclar en el tarro de Harry una poción más poderosa que cualquier michelada combinada con un par de cubas , la cual hará que nuestro héroe caiga en menos de 5 minutos!!! ¿Logrará su cometido??  
  
HARRY: yo no veo nada Malfoy MALFOY: oh, la siento me confundí con otro de los globos metereologicos de Trelawey  
  
Pero lo que no sabia Malfoy es que Romina tenia su propio plan pues tenia escondido entre sus bellos y recién adquiridos encantos una botellita de las más fuertes pociones atarantadoras que Snape usaba para aprovecharse de Dogget cuando lo agarraba transformándose de un charco de mercurio a la forma humana y planeaba usarla para atarantarlo y tomar el solo las fotos y después quedarse solito con Hermione  
  
RON: (jajaja, estúpido Malfoy, no sabe que lo planee todo) eh . . . Draqui!!! cariñooo!!! me traerías otra cerveza, por favor caramelito!!!! DRACO: ¬¬ ajaa HERMIONE: (¬¬, caramelito???) eh. . . Harry yo también quiero una, por favor  
  
Malfoy y Harry se sientan en la mesa con 4 tarros de cerveza, pero el tonto de Malfoy ah perdido de vista el que tiene el licor  
  
MALFOY : ( ehm. . . ehm . . .cual era???, de tin marin de do pingüe . . ese es!!. . . creo) HARRY: (Malfoy y su novia se están comportando muy raro, nada más nos acabamos esta cerveza y nos vamos) HERMIONE: (Pobre Malfoy, el no tenerme lo ah vuelto loco U_U)  
  
Todos muy felices y contentos, beben y beben  
  
MALFOY: jajaja y en cuanto le tomemos las fotos a Potter, me deshago de Wesley y tendré a Hermione para mi solo) RON: (jajaja Harry va a quedar humillado ante Hermione, Malfoy todo borracho y yo me quedare con Hermione, jajaja. . . . jajajajaja) muajajajajajajajaajajajajaja TODOS: °_°??? RON: eh. . . lo siento. . . me acorde de un chistecillo que me contaron, jeje MALFOY: ¬¬(estúpido Wesley) Ahora si, beben y beben y beben Romina finge tirar su cerveza sobre Malfoy y este se levanta de un brinco porque esta muy fría y Romina aprovecha la conmoción para mezclar la poción con la cerveza de Malfoy pero lo que no sabe es que la cerveza de Ron era la que tenia el licor de Harry con Malfoy ya esta seco Ron se toma el resto de lo que queda en el tarro y así ambos acaban todos briagos  
  
HARRY : ehm. . . bueno Hermione y yo ya nos vamos, felicidades a los dos , hacen una hermosa pareja ROMINA: pero porque tan rápido, si nos acabamos de conocer HERMIONE: bueno es que Neville y los demás nos invitaron al karaoke y. . . pues, creo que debemos darle a la nueva parejita intimidad. . . ustedes saben MALFOY: pppppppero, Hermiooooone Pero la poción ya empezó a hacer efecto RON: oh vamos Draqui hip me, me hip puse este sexy vestido por ti hip  
  
Harry murmura al oído a Hermione: creo que deberíamos irnos ya  
  
RON: deeeeeesha que she vashan que hip aquí noshotrosh poooooooodremos divertirrrrrr hip nos HERMIONE: sip, porque esto se esta poniendo feo MALFOY: Ssssssssssstyupio Wesley teeee sssssstash pasando de la raya RON: Cuál rrrrrrrrrrraya Draqui????? y soy Romina eh  
  
Hermione y Harry se escabullen de may velozmente, dejando a Malfoy lleno de labial  
  
MALFOY: alllggooo muyyy mal . . . hip. . . debe.. . hip. . estar passhandoooo, estoy comenzando hip a encontrar a Romina extttrrrañamente atttrractivaaa . . . hip. Ambos tienen la cara bastante roja  
  
RON: ay!!! amorrrrrrr ven para que te de un beshito!!!!!!!!  
  
En esto, Ron se cae sobre Malfoy intentando besarlo y ambos quedan inconscientes en el piso, mientras tanto en el nuevo Karaoke. . . . Se topan con Neville cantando dulcemente a Ginny:  
  
- y eres tu y tu y solamente tu! y nadie mas que tuuuu!! hip!! uuuu... hip.  
  
Quien ni lo pela, solo está a pierna cruzada pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y mascando chicle como toda una fina tortillera, detrás de ellos llega Mulder con Trelawey pegada a su brazo  
  
TRELAWEY: oh Fox!!! esté lugar es muy romántico, ¿me vas a cantar una canción? MULDER: (eh.... cantar??? )  
  
pero inmediatamente, nuestro guapísimo director, detecta a Scully y Dogett muy acarameladitos en una mesa o al menos eso cree..  
  
DOGETT: Dana estoy tan contento de que por fin me hayas aceptado salir conmigo!! Verás, yo canto muuuuuuyy bien, fui de los finalistas en Making the Band cuando estaban formando los back street hobbits!!!!!  
  
DOGGET: vamos Dana, hagamos un dueto? SCULLY: No Jonh, no tengo ganas de cantar DOGGUET: no me refería a ese tipo de dueto (cara libidinosa) SCULLY: (estúpido Dogett, el hecho de que ahora sea coestrella no quiere decir que se pueda acostar conmigo. Digo, si Mulder no lo logró en 8 años, cómo piensa lograrlo en una noche ¬¬) eh... no gracias... mejor vamos a beber algo y luego vemos no? DOGGET: U_U SCULLY: además ese chico está cantando muy bien, dale una oportunidad (recordemos que esto lo usa solo para librarse de Dogett, Neville cantando???? por favor!!!)  
  
Harry y Hermione se sientan observando a las singulares parejas. Syaoran está súper nervioso, pero Sakura no lo está menos, ya que Tomoyo le ha confeccionado un nuevo traje para que cante en el bar, este diseñito es más ni menos que un vestido de cóctel plástico en rojo, de mini falda y un escote por los dos lados que no le deja nada a la imaginación de Syaoran Y para no perder esta lindo momento Tomoyo lo graba (como de costumbre) todo, todo.  
  
Ahora Trelawey ha obligado a Mulder a cantar juntos, pero Mulder canta taaaaaaaan mal que lo bajan del escenario, pero Trelawey es aún peor y los sacan a patadas del bar, no sin antes ser víctima de una lluvia de vegetales y Mulder se escabulle de Trelawey, así Mulder ha quedado solito, pobre de nuestro sexy digo (qué digo pobre??)  
  
Mulder: oh gracias Dios!!!!, gracias, gracias!!!!!!! ahora iré a misa todos los domingos y ya no haré sufrir a Skiner, ni derrocharé el presupuesto del FBI!!!!! Harry se levanta y se dispone a cantarle a su amada Hermione, la canción más romántica que existe: Thained love de Marilyn Manson Pero descubrió que no tenia voz para eso, así que se decidió por la de I will always love you de withney Houston, sí la del guardaespaldas y saca a relucir su hermosísima voz y todos aplauden enardecidos por la pasión de su canto y las chicas del colegio se le arrojan queriéndole quitar la ropa al pobre de Harry, Hermione esta apunto de explotar porque no le gusta que le manoseen a su hombre y saca a relucir sus habilidades en las artes marciales dándole un paliza a cada una de las chicas, incluyendo a Ginny, Oh, pero he aquí que el joven Potter ha quedado con la camisa rasgada y esto hace que Hermione se ponga eh... candente entonces Hermione le hace ojitos a Harry, y el entiende que Hermione quiere ir al motel más próximo y Harry al ver batallar a su dama de tal forma, es embelesado, inmediatamente, ambos salen corriendo del bar y de ellos ya nada más se supo esa noche. Bueno, entre tantos golpes, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, evitan la pelea, saliendo del bar, mientras tanto Scully igualmente pega fuga, ya que Dogett quedó golpeado por una de las chicas que Hermione lanzó al aire, Mulder ni idea de lo ocurrido porque la cerveza de mantequilla le hizo efecto y tuvo que ir al baño  
  
Trelawey esta afuera del baño diciendo: TRELAWEY: lo sabia, los astros ya me lo decían, esta es la mejor cita que eh tenido en años!!!! Y después se topa con el cuerpo maltrecho de Dogget  
  
MULDER: jojojo, Dana a mandado al cuerno a Dogget, (tonto, creía que iba lograr lo que yo no pude en 8 años ¬¬), esta es mi oportunidad, (eh.. a dónde se habrá ido Scully?) Cuando salen Syaoran esta herido y la frente le esta sangrando así que Sakura muy tiernamente comienza a limpiarlo y al tener su rostro tan cerca Syaoran no puede resistir y toma su rostro en sus manos y la besa apasionadamente, Sakura esta muy sorprendida al principio, pero después le corresponde y comienzan besarse muy acaloradamente. Syaoran siente que es tiempo de hacer suya a Sakura y usa el método de la teletransportación que le copio a Goku y automáticamente aparecen en un cuarto de motel y se tropiezan con Harry y Hermione que ya están muy entrados.  
  
HERMIONE; hey!!!!! SYAORAN: ups, lo siento!!!! (y se transportan al cuarto del al lado) Harry gira el rostro indignado de Hermione y le dice: continuamos??? HERMIONE: claro!!!!! SAKURA: oh Syaoran!!!!!!!!! Que sexy te ves en la pose de teletransportación!!!!! puedes hacer un kame-kame-ha???? Y lo mira con cejas arriba. SYAORAN: oh ya verás!!!!!! .........(Escena censurada). Pasando a Mulder buscando a Scully. Mulder esta escondido en el baño, buscando la manera de salir evadiendo a Trelawey pero ella esta haciendo guardia en la puerta Mulder descubre una ventanilla en el ultimo baño y decide salir por ahí. 


End file.
